Burn for me
by Chibi-aki-dono
Summary: Kai has a sister, but she doesn't know she has a brother. What will happen if fate rules over everyones life. AND WHAT'S WITH THE TITLE. Anyways TalaOc
1. ANewGirlArrivesWithHerDreamsOfFate

Legends

movement

(Place/ time)

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

**trivia**

Dreams 

**Flashbacks**

**/authoress' note/**

_Prologue_

Ages:

Bryan, Spencer 17

Kai, Tala, Rei 16

Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary 15

Kia, Ian 14

Daichi 13

Other characters' age will be announce when they appear

_The 3rd world championship has ended a year and a half ago. The teams are back to the way it was, back to their old teammates. Tyson, Kai, Rei, Max and Daichi are trying they're best to improve their skills for the up coming 4th world championship and they expect to win. But with this kind of strange problem roaming around their mysterious teammate, what will happen. For now only the Blitzkrieg boys knows about this problem and they intend to help him but how, if he doesn't wish others to know, especially the one who needs to know. Remember warriors no one is deserve to be unwanted…keep on believing upon the stars._

**CHAPTER 1- A new girl arrives with her dreams of fate.**

"Aaaaaa! School is such a drag" Tyson complained walking back home.

"Don't be such a baby Tyson" Hilary insulted.

"Hey I'm NOT a BABY!" Tyson protested.

"sigh here we go again…" Kenny said. "Hey isn't that Kai?'

"Where?" Hilary asked.

"There he is…Hey Kai where are you going!" Tyson shouted as he spots Kai.

No response

"I guess he didn't hear you." Kenny stated.

"Oh, well let go back to the dojo…I'm hungry" Tyson said forgetting he seen Kai.

"Oh, welcome back." Rei said as he spots the three.

"Hello Rei" Hilary cheerfully said.

"HEY GUYS!" A hyper boy shouted as he run towards the others.

"Rei I thought you hid the sugar" Kenny said terrified of the now hyper Max.

"I did, he must have found it" Rei said smiling.

"YO! Tyson, rematch!" Daichi shouted jumping on Tyson.

"Rei, do you know where Kai is going?" Hilary asked concerned.

"I don't know he said his out to get some training" Rei lied. '_Sorry to lie to you I really don't want to but Kai…_

"**Rei I'm going to see someone, don't tell anyone" Kai said.**

"**But why?" Rei asked not knowing why.**

"**I don't want…them to know anything more about me…and my family" Kai said leaving.**

"**I understand don't worry I won't tell anyone, I promise" Rei said happily.**

"Let's go join him then!" Tyson suggested.

"NO!" Rei shouted breaking out from whatever he was remembering.

"Why not, you didn't lie, did you?" Hilary asked eying Rei suspiciously.

"No, it's not that…Kai told me that he doesn't want anyone to watch him or anything." Rei lied again. "Anyway I cooked something great, it's better to eat it hot."

"FOOD!" Tyson and Daichi exclaimed running back to the dojo.

'_I'm still worried, Kai told me his going to see one of his family members but he didn't told me why or who'_ Rei thought.

"Hey Rei hurry up or Tyson and Daichi will eat everything up!" Hilary shouted as she saw Rei looking at the front gate.

"I'm coming!" Rei shouted back and went back to the dojo.

(4:00 P.M.: Shigiri high)

'_This is the school…there she is'_ Kai thought as he spots a girl with blue hair and matching blue eyes wearing a uniform which is a blue long sleeve vest over a white long sleeve and a mini blue skirt. But Kai didn't call for her or even wave at her he just stare at her from a distance which she can't see. As he waits for a couple of minutes he spots another person, a guy in a white jumper with icy blue eyes and red hair.

"Ta…Tala!" the girl exclaimed as she saw Tala, she run over to him slipping in the process. Kai was in shocked he almost comes out of his hiding place but saw it was alright, after all Tala IS with her, Tala IS there to take care of her.

"You're still clumsy Kia **Key-ya**…sigh here take my hand I'll help you up." Tala said as he puts out his hand for her to reach. Kia takes his hand when she's already on her feet she then hugs Tala.

"Hey what's wrong are you hurt or something…" Tala said blushing.

"I'm fine it's just that…I don't want you to leave me…I" Kia said starting to cry.

"Hey, don't cry. _'I'm sure Kai is around and we know that he doesn't want her to cry_' Tell you what why don't we get some ice cream, sit down somewhere and you can tell me what happen. Is that alright?" Tala planned as he grabs Kia's hand and walks to the nearest bench.

'_I guess he already knows I'm here…'_

"So Kia what happened?" Tala asked as Kia sits still not even eating her ice cream.

"Well, I have this dream… I was

Kia's POV

I was walking in an alley way from school and got lost

"I think I'm lost" I said sighing. "There are some people there, maybe I could ask them" I run towards them but stop mid way as I saw some weapons and tried to run but I trip over a can which made whoever those people notice me. '_Oh, no!'_

"What! Who's there?" A guy with piercing maroon eyes and black hair said. 

"Don't worry it's just a little girl" another guy with orange eyes and red hair said.

"Nuisance" A more elegant and cool guy with sparkling red eyes and dark blue hair said, while standing with his back touching the wall, which looks like his the leader.

"Why don't we just take her with us she may heard our plan" A maniac like guy who looks like the other guy with red hair but instead this guy had red eyes and orange hair.

'_Please don't…I…please help me… someone… please help ME!'_ I thought as I tried to stand up but I couldn't since I sprained my ankle when I fell.

"Come here girly we can't let anyone know what we were talking about" The guy with maroon eyes said.

"No please don't…please help me Tala…please help me brother!" I was surprised I don't know that I even have a brother, but when I shouted 'brother' a guy with crimson eyes and two-toned hair came down from a wall.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to bully girls and especially this one?" The guy shouted he then launches a blue blade called out a red phoenix he ordered it to use some kind of technique called 'Fire arrow'. The battle finished after a few seconds. 

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" The guy said, vanishing before my eyes.

'_Who was that?' I thought._

"All sounds good" Tala said. '_How can this happen how could she know HIM.'_

"Well that's not the end of it… The next day of my dream…

'_The world beyblading tournament, I should find that guy here' _I thought as I entered the venue of the tournament.

"Everyone we are now at the final match…Bladers ready…3…2…1…Go SHOOT!" the DJ shouted as two bladders shoot they're blade into the stadium.

'_That's the guy, I better ask him after his match" I thought happy. 'His good, I bet his the best'_

"Go Flame arrow!" He ordered.

'_His using that technique again' I thought at the sight._

"Heh! You fell for my trap! Now Self-Destruct DESTROY EVERYTHING!" His enemy shouted. By his order the ground shook, people were panicking. I just stood there watching as the guy who save me stare at me and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. Then someone took hold of me and tried to get away from all the falling debris. I still didn't get it I don't know the guy but he seems to know me. 

After they got away from the building I just sob into her savior the guy who help me escape, but the guy who save me felt sorry for me and stood up as he run towards the building thinking he can save that guy, before he entered, I saw him mouthing the word 'I'm sorry'. What made me cry more thinking the one who save me the night before maybe his brother from my long lost past and the one who wanted to save my brother was none other than Tala…

The day after I found out from the news that both people I wanted to be alive were found dead only they have died from the accident…

End of POV

End of Dream

"I see so that's what happened" Tala said which Kia nodded to. "Well, don't worry it's just a dream and besides…"

"And besides?" Kia asked brightening up.

"I'm not going to leave you all alone" Tala said brightening Kia up, who then receives a hug from Kia.

'_Tala…make sure you won't leave her and I'll make sure she won't get hurt' Kai _thought leaving to go back to the dojo.

(5:00 P.M.: Dojo)

"I'm stuff" Tyson and Daichi said in unison while holding their big and round stomach.

"C'mon you guys you didn't leave Kai any food! You think his hungry?" Hilary shouted.

"I'm not hungry" Kai said coming out of nowhere.

"WOW! When did you arrive?" Max said in surprise.

"When I came in" Kai said taking a glass of water and sitting down.

"You didn't train much, did you?" Kenny said checking the time.

"There are some people who arrive I didn't want company." Kai said.

_RING RING_

"Kai, it's Tala" Rei said from the kitchen.

"What." Kai said through the phone.

"You heard it didn't you? Everything," Tala said simply.

"Yeah, so what?" Kai said angry of all the questions ever since he arrive at the dojo.

"You are aware that what she said may come true?"

"What do you want?" Kai said angrier than ever.

"If you forgotten, she has the power to know the future from her dreams. Kai one day that will happen she'll find out in a hard way so you better tell her the truth yourself…Bye" Tala said hanging up.

'_I know, but how?'_ Kai thought as he hangs up as well. Kai return to the dining room and ask Rei to come with him outside.

"Kai, what is it…it's a bit chilly here" Rei said shivering.

"Rei, tell me how do you tell your sister who has forgotten that you're her brother and that you can't stay together because something bad may happen?" Kai asked almost explaining who he went to see.

"Kai your sister has amnesia? What do you mean something bad may happen? Is this what Tala told you? If that so why don't we get her back?" Rei asked continuously.

"My sister can predict the future in her dreams, she dreamed that something bad happen to me, Tala '_and her_'. Tala told me that. Tala is not holding her from me his actually taking care of her for me." Kai answered the questions in sequence.

"Kai she may have predict the future but it's just a dream not reality." Rei said comforting him.

"But Rei what if it does happen, what if everything happen the same way, what will I do. Rei please help me" Kai said sobbing.

'_He is the one who always knows what to do and has always pick the right decision, but this time he doesn't even know what to do or what to choose to do.'_ Rei thought looking at his captain sobbing. "Kai everything will be fine, after all you and Tala, one of the best partners, are protecting her."

"Rei, thank you" Kai said smiling. "Oh and if you tell anyone about this I swear I'm going to I'll kill you this summer" Rei just smile at the thought he help his two-toned captain, but he was also scared that he did came back.

'_Another summer with hellish training, courtesy of our very own strict captain'_

(Next day)

"I'm…going…to…die" said Tyson dropping dead.

"Stand up! Our training isn't even half done yet" Kai ordered and stated.

'_I guess helping him getting back to his self is a bad idea'_ Rei thought.

"Having a hard time babies!" Bryan taunted coming out of nowhere together with Spencer and Ian.

"Well, aren't you skipping your own training?" Max asked it wasn't everyday you get to see even one of the Blitzkrieg Boys because of their SERIOUS training.

"Well no, Tala gave us a day off." Spencer clarified.

"How lucky." Tyson said glaring at Kai.

"Isn't that weird Tala doesn't like to give any day off and I don't think he will start now" Rei stated confused.

"Well he went to go see Ki-" Ian said receiving a punch from Bryan and Spencer and also receiving a 'death glare' from Kai.

"Who is with? Her girlfriend maybe" Tyson taunted.

"Tyson shut up! We still have to do training" Kai ordered.

'_That person maybe Kai's sister'_ Rei thought seeing that Kai is a bit nervous.

"…Maybe Kai's jealous…I think Kai likes her" Tyson teased receiving the 'death glare of death glares.' Kai walked close to Tyson raising his fist ready to punch him but stop midway because of a voice he knew very well.

"Hey Bryan, Spencer, Ian!" Kia's voice of greeting rang in the air.

"Who's that?" Max asked.

"Kia wait up!" Tala shouted.

"The girls voice maybe from the girl Tala and Kai like" Max declared.

'_If only you guys knew' _Rei thought.

"Max!" A very angry Kai shouted ordering him to keep quiet.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Kia asked as she finally stops running.

"Watching pig boy, sugar boy, and girly boy train by the almighty, harsh, cold and super anti-social captain Kai in place of pig boys oh so cruel brother!" Spencer and Ian said in unison in a DJ tone.

"You guys are always full of insults." Kia said smiling.

'_Kia, I want you to know everything. But how?'_ Kai thought unclenching his fist and releasing Tyson.

"I finally…caught up…with you." Tala said panting.

"Wow, what happen to you?" Max asked in surprise seeing the second almighty, cold and super anti-social captain next to Kai, tired and panting.

"Tala…you need to train more." Kia suggested. "Anyway my name is Kia Katagiri I'm the manager/trainer of the Blitzkrieg Boys **/Katagiri is the maiden name of Kia and Kai's mother in this story/** it's nice to meet you all"

"Cool she out match Tala! Yeah nice to meet you too my name is Tyson Granger." Tyson said happily.

"My name is Max Tate nice to meet you!" Max said with a BIG smile.

"I'm Rei Kon and that guy over there is our captain Kai Hiwatari." Rei said introducing himself and Kai.

Kia stares at Kai with a puzzling look. '_Why do I feel like this, do I know him?' _Kia continue to look at Kai, she didn't know why but she knows she know him from somewhere.

"What?" Kai couldn't help it; he hates it when people are staring at him.

"Um sorry I didn't mean to stare it's just that I fell like I know you from some sort." Kia said not keeping her eyes away from Kai.

'_WHAT! How could she know'_ those are the only words that Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys thought of.

"Of course you know him he is the regional champion when you went to Japan four years ago." Ian stated.

"Oh I see. I'm sorry…I guess we are disturbing your training, we'll go now we have a lot of training to do as well, right Tala?" Kia said with her smile so bright, that Kai had focus on. Kai and the others nodded signaling them to leave.

"See you guys" Tyson said waving goodbye. "But I really wish they could have stayed longer."

"And slack off, BACK TO TRAINING, YOU SLACKERS!" Kai ordered which scared the hell out of Tyson who immediately do push-ups. '_Kia one day I'll tell you the truth, so wait till then'_

(With Kia and the others)

"Guys are they you're friends, why haven't you introduced them to me before" Kia asked walking back with the Blitzkrieg boys back to their house –Kia's house-.

"We're not really close to each other, we got a not so good past before when we were still with the abbey" Spencer responded which all of them know that the real reason is that Kai doesn't want Kia to know. '_Sorry Kia I really want to tell you the real reason but our two-toned friend will do it for you, don't worry it won't be long…I hope'_

"Oh…seeing that they're training so hard for the next championship we should too…NOW! Last one to the house is going to do ALL the chores! See ya!" Kia said running away from the other who are very surprise and run so quickly trying to catch up with her.

'_How long are we going to keep this up…?' _Tala thought before running after the others.

(That night: Kia)

"No…no…please don't…DON"T!" Kia shouted waking up from her nightmares with tears in her eyes. It was awful to her being able to see what she doesn't want is very much a curse of her life. "I don't want this…I don't want this anymore…I don't want to see this…I don't want to…" Kia struggle to forget nether the less it didn't happen, as clock tick and seconds past by Kia just keep on crying harder to her it's fortunate and unfortunate that no one came to her. Fortunate because she didn't want to tell anyone such horrible fate. Unfortunate because no one came for her…

(Tala)

'_Darn it, why…why…why can't my feet take me to her. I-I don't want to hear…I don't wanna hear her crying…please make it stop!'_ Tala thought as he cry to the thought that he can't do anything. It's been four years since she's been crying like that, waking up every night dreaming about a horrible fate. What hurts more is that she always smiles like nothing happen trying to hide those sorrows in her eyes.

Knock, knock

As Tala open the door he can't help notice that like him, his teammates are also worried.

"What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping, we're going to train harder tomorrow." Tala said giving them a fake smile.

"Tala, we can't take it. We can't help feel sorry for her." Bryan said clenching his fist. In his mind he is confuse for he, himself can't understand why.

"Tala, it's been four years since she's been like this. Ever since she seen him she can't help but have this STUPID nightmares!" This time it was Ian who said that. Like Bryan he is also confuse, in his mind questions like 'Why?' 'Why her?' 'Why him?' floats in his mind as cry, and cry.

"I think we should do something. At least to make her happy, I don't want her to go through this, it's not her fault the she has lost all her memories of her family and have to know fate because of **_that_** experiment those selfish people did." Spencer said with anger at the said people.

Tala couldn't answer for in his mind he is also worried, confused, angry…and powerless. He know very well that she knows that this is going to happen to her even before the experiment even if she didn't told him he will always find a way to find it for his, him and her sake. "Let's just get some rest…Goodnight" Tala said in his past voice, a cold and uncaring voice.

"Tala! How could you be so cold, this is Kia we're talking about! Kia is the MOST important girl to you!" Spencer shouted agitated enough to make Tala angry and calm enough so Kia won't hear.

"I KNOW THAT! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO! Go to her room and say 'Hey Kia can you stop crying we need some rest' or something like 'Kia you know Kai is really your brother which you forget he was, because of **_that _**experiment'. Yeah saying that is SOOOO easy. God…what do you think I'm not worried, angry, confused."

"Tala, we're so-"

"What! You're sorry now. It's not your fault that Kia has to go through this. Damn it it's Voltaire and Boris' fault if they didn't did **_that_** experiment on her she would still be living the sweet life without me in her sorry little life…she doesn't need me…a stupid excuse for a human being! It should be me who she forgotten, I should have never start over with her." Tala said as he drops to the floor crying his heart out. No one can blame him, what his saying is true. But everyone know very well that, in this world there is always someone who wants to be needed, and there are always someone who needs someone…that is what Tala could not get as he cry, and cry his pain and sorrow to his supportive teammates.

(Kia)

'_No matter what Tala say, in my dreams what ever the reason and place would be, the fact is his still going to leave me or worse he would end up dead.'_ Kia thought as she let happy thoughts of her and Tala since they were younger. "Huh? Is that Tala whose shouting?"

"What! You're sorry now. It's not your fault that Kia has to go through this. Damn it it's Voltaire and Boris' fault if they didn't did **that** experiment on her she would still be living the sweet life without me in her sorry little life…she doesn't need me…a stupid excuse for a human being! It should be me who she forgotten, I should have never start over with her."

'_What's that suppose to mean Tala? Whose Voltaire and Boris? What experiment? Forgotten? Start over with me? What's this all suppose to mean? I'm confused…come to think about it my past is a mystery…all I can remember is when I was eight Tala was the first person I saw and I never did asked him how I ended up with him, and with that name. One day I have to ask Tala about it but I guess tonight is not the time'_ Kia thought as she returned to her bed and sleep. '_Everything would be fine for now I guess…' _"I just have to keep believing it will…"


	2. One's search

Legend

Movement

(Place (or with someone)/ time)

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

**Trivia**

Dreams

**Flashback**

/authoress' note/

_Prologue_

Last Chapter

_'Everything would be fine for now I guess...'_ "I just have to believe it will..."

_By now the teams will fully understand the true meaning behind the upcoming 4th World Tournament. The teams then starts to train harder, but some bladers can't concentrate dew to knowing to much of the truth. Knowing the truth isn't that all good after all, for every truth revealed there are consequences recieve. The truth may not be the truth; there are truth that we consider false for we ourselves don't know the real truth. Whatever the truth maybe nothing will change the fact that everyone wants to find the truth._

Chapter 2- One's search.

_'I wonder what will happen if Kia found out the truth.' _Spencer thought as he walks aimlessly. Not noticing he has arrive at the kitchen.

"Morning" Bryan and Ivan greeted.

"What no reply." Bryan said as he prepare breakfast.

"Earth calling Spencer" Ivan said as he wave his hand in front of Spencer. Bryan and Ivan look at each other but shrug. The morning pass by with a quiet breakfast, after breakfast the Blitzkrieg boys starts to train.

"Kia left us a training program, she said we should follow it." Tala said as he showed them, as soon as they seen it they start to train.

(10:30AM: BBA)

"Hurry UP!" Kai ordered.

"C'mon Kai...we're going...to die...before...the...tournament...starts" Tyson complain as run laps.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Kai asked as he point Rei, Max and Daiachi having a rest. "They already finish training for the morning"

"What!"

"Hurry up Tyson, or Daichi will finish your lunch" Max shouted as the others laugh as Tyson was speeding up.

(After 10mins.)

"I'm...done" Tyson said as drops to the floor.

"Hey K dude!" Grandpa shouted as he swings his wooden sword in front of Kai which he dodge easily. "I see you're doing training yourself."

"Hn" Kai said coldly, smirking. Then suddenly Grandpa became serious, he then charges the tree. After the tree fell Grandpa began to charges to his left like he was hitting someone.

"You're good intruder. Now show yourself!" Grandpa order as the others look at him weirdly.

"Who are you talking to?" Tyson asked his Grandpa.

"The intruder." Grandpa stated.

"Come out or do we have to force you." Kai said as he felt someone is there.

"O...k this is strange, what do you think guys?" Tyson asked as he turn around to his teammates.

"Don't know" Max and Daichi said in unison

"I don't know but I hear something, like someone breathing." Rei said as he listen carefuly.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know you were talking to me" the so called intruder said.

"Where are you!" Grandpa said as he move closer to the tree he chopped.

_'I see why she didn't come out.'_ Kai thought as he rolls his eyes.

"Um...is it just me or is he blind?" the intruder ask as he walk over to Kai.

"Who knows." Kai said. He saw Kia 'the intruder' pick up a wooden sword and went over to Grandpa slowly as not to be notice.

"Ouch!" Grandpa shouted as he was hit by the wooden sword.

"You should never keep your guard down"

"Who are you?"

"The intruder." Kia said happily.

"I thought you were-" Grandpa said as he point to the tree he cut.

"No, I was there" Kia said pointing at the roof. "But you're good though."

"Hey Kia! What are you doing here" Tyson asked as he and the others run up to her.

"Well...I wanted to...um i want some advice!"

"Advice?" they all asked in unison.

"Yep"

"Alright, you have until 12, we still have training" Kai said as if wanting her to leave as soon as possible.

"Can I still stay longer please..." Kia beg with big ppuppy eyes. "I won't disturb your training"

"Well...I" Kai started only recieving for puppy dog eyes look from his teammates. "Fine but no slacking off"

"YEHEY!" they cheered.

_'What did I get myslef into. Well atleast I can go to the mansion without her noticing.'_ Kai thought as he went outside.

"So how can we help?" Max asked smiling like a little kid ready to help.

"Well, it goes like this..."

"I see so um...honestly I don't know" Tyson rubbing his head feeling a bit of embarass.

"I guess If you want someone to tell you the truth you um...I don't know" Max also admitted.

"I don't know what to say," Daichi said as he sigh.

"I have a question before I say anything." Rei said as he takes a sit next Kia

"Sure, what is it?" Kia asked feeling a bit nervous 'cause by the the seriousness in Rei's voice.

"Do you want him to tell you because you don't know or because you know?" Rei asked.

"I want him to tell me because...I want him to tell me" Kia said as cheerful as the bright blue sky.

"I see, in my opinion you should give him time, I think it will be better if he told you on his own will." Rei said smiling back. "Since we still have until noon I suggest we play around"

"YEAH!"

(11AM: Mansion)

"That's one hell of a training, she put us through." Bryan said as he sit down, body aching.

"Yeah" Ivan said agreeing.

"Tala seems to like it" Spencer commented.

"I think his still thinking about yesterday" Ivan said.

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah...you know yesterday...when Tala felt hopeless 'cause Kia cried again last night" Ivan explained not even looking who he was talking to.

"Um...Ivan can you turn around" Spencer said a bit terrified.

"Why?" Ivan asked but he turned anyway. "Huh?" he said blinking a few times. "KAI!"

"So you guys didn't do anything then" Kai said in a low but dangerous voice.

"We're sorry Kai...please don't hurt us!" the three of them cried begging.

"You. Didn't. Do. Anything" Kai said as he move forward to the now cowering boys, then he notice a certain red head running aimlessly. "Tala?"

"Tala has been running like that for a while now." Spencer said as he turn and look at Tala.

"Yeah it's like his punishing himself or something." Bryan stated. Kai run as he keep pace with Tala.

"Tala, are you done training?" Kai asked only recieving a nod from Tala. "So, can you stop punishing yourself for a while? I need to talk to you." this time Tala shook his head. "Atleast talk to me."

"I hate myself for letting her shed tears once more." Tala said stopping from running.

"Tala..."

"It's my fault...If I didn't let them take her away, she would still be alright." Tala said crying his heart out. Though, right now Tala didn't want to have a heart; a heart that will hurt him in any angle.

"Tala...I"

"I hate this, I just want to rip my heart out." Tala said as he place his hand on his left chest.

"Ta..." This time Kai has clench his hands into a fist, his left eye twitching.

"Kai I-" Tala started as he was hit by Kai in the head. "Ow...What's your problem!"

"You idiot! I told you to talk to me but I didn't told you to cut me off everytime I talk! I had it and here I was giving you my moral support!" Kai shouted as he cross his arms over his chest.

"You didn't have to hit me!" Tala shouted, pouting

"Well atleast his back to his normal pissed off self." Bryan commened as Spencer and Ivan nodded slightly while sweatdropping.

"Whatever." Tala said turning so his back is facing Kai.

"Ha...haha...hahaha" Kai laugh.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" Tala asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Why not tell her how you feel, after all you do like her don't you" Kai said as he pat Tala's back playfully making Tala blush red as a tomato.

"Stop it...besides I decided." Tala said begining to be serious.

"What did you decided on?" Kai asked as he become serious as well.

"That I'll ask her hand in marriage when you tell her everything." Tala said as his icy blue eyes lock on Kai's crimson one.

"Tala, why? I mean you want her to be happy don't you, so why do you want her to know!" Kai shouted, confusion in his eyes.

"Kai she'll find out when the time has come, I don't want her to find out the same way she predicted." Tala said as he look to his side trying to avoid making eye contact with Kai.

"Tala...I don't think you can marry her" Kai said as a strong wind blew. Tala was shock to hear those words, he then turn around to where Kai was standing, but he found he was no longer there.

'_Like I said I'll only ask her if YOU tell her.'_ Tala thought as he resume running.

(12NOON: Dojo)

"Boy...that's one...heck of a...play" Max said panting.

"Yeah, Kia...sure has...a heck...of an energy" Rei said also panting.

"Ha?" Kai asked as he arrive at the dojo seeing 2 boys panting and another lying.

"Welcome back" Rei greeted as he turn to the confuse captain. Kai open his mouth to ask.

"Before you ask, we were playing catch" Max said as point Kia trying to catch Daichi. "And yes we were catch."

"NO FAIR!" Daichi shouted as he was catch by Kia.

"I win again!" Kia cheered.

"Again?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, I won 5 times already." Kia said cheerfully as she held out her five fingers.

"Anyway, it's time for training. You should go home, Tala is worried about you." Kai said acting like a big brother.

"Maybe you're right, Tala has been acting weird." Kia said looking down. "Wait a minute! How do you know Tala is woried." Kia said poking Kai's chest with half-moon eyes.

"Well, I...will you stop poking!" Kai said as he held Kia's poking hand. "Ah..."

"I...better go...see you tomorrow!" Kia said withdrawing her hand as she exits the dojo.

"I think you scared her." Tyson said finally standing up, readying himself for training.

"What's wrong Kai?" Rei whisphered.

"Her left hand...it's full of scars." Kai whisphered back as he put on his usual mask. "Back to training!"

(12:45PM: Kia)

_'I better call him later and make an excuse.'_ Kia said to herself. '_This scars, I just hope Kai won't tell Tala. He would be so angry' _Kia thought as she look at her left hand._ 'Tala...Kai said he was worried about me, I wonder why. sigh Kai said I should go home but I have do find something about Voltaire and Boris. I'm sorry Tala but curiousity got better of me.' _Kia thought as she head towards the National Library. As Kia arrived she quickly went to the section of the Library where there are computers. She find that sction to find only a few people were there.

"Let see now." Kia said as she type the names. sigh _'You idiot. There are millions of people who has that name all over the world. Wait, what if I choose a country...the problem is which one.'_ sigh '_The Blitzkrieg boys...'_ "Ha? Oh, I must have type it. Ah!" Kia said as a file pop-up. It read:

_The boy who waged the war in his heart._

_A boy who carried a burden in his heart,_

_A painful past he had endure,_

_A heart he wish to part,_

_A heart once was pure._

_The time had pass,_

_The boy had disappeared,_

_And what remained was his past,_

_A past that was never heard._

"That was weird..." '_Waged the war...the waging of war...war'fare...Blitzkrieg! That's right, Blitzkrieg is a German word it means war'fare. If I search this two in Germany...'_ Kia thought as she typed..."Aha! I was right."

Boris Bolkov a German buissnessman he associated with Voltaire Hiwatari over 10 years ago they build an abbey. This abbey is a structure they build to be able to help orphans and welcome them to the world of beyblading.

_'How about Voltaire then?'_ search.

Voltaire Hiwatari, one of the richest man in Russia, a man with a tragic past._ 'A tragic past?'_ His son Yue **You **Hiwatari, a handsome lawyer, and his wife Lyra Katagiri**Li-ra Ka-ta-gi-ri**, an expert japanesse chef, both died in a train accident when they were coming back to Russia. Before the accident they have given birth to twins; a boy and a girl. They were given to the only living relatives of the couple and that was Voltaire Hiwatari. The time had passed there were rumors that one of the twins died it was said that the child has problem in breathing. The other twin live and became an expert in beybalding.

sigh '_I wonder what's this has to do with me.'_ search.

The twins of Yue Hiwatari and Lyra Katagiri. The first born was a boy, an excellent two-toned hair, crimson eyed blader. He had many fans for his excellency and his respect for the game and his teammates. It was said that he was once the leader of a famous underground blader group before he joined the championship. On the 1st World Tournament he had join a rookie team but on the last battle he had betray his team for another team which he is on this 3rd World Tournament. With his blade Dranzer and his bitbeast the red phoenix they will take the world by storm. This blader is named after his personallity, a shell; a shell behind many challenges, his name is Kai Hiwatari.

'_What! Kai is the grandson of Voltaire Hiwatari. So his somehow conneted with me through his grandfather, I wonder if he knows about **that** expirement Tala and the others had been talking about.' _Kia thought as she continue reading.

The other one the youngest of the two is a girl, she is a mystery after all if the rumors are true then she only lived 8 years of her life. There were a lot of people including myself, adored her beauty. She's really a beauty with her bright blue hair and like her brother she has crimson eyes, what made her so special is bright smile that can melt the hardest ice. It said that even though she doesn't blade she's still has a bitbeast that she treat like her friend. This girls name is...

"No way..."

...Kia Hiwatari

_'It seems that Kai and I are more connected than I thought.'_ Kia thought as tears flow from her eyes.

"Are you alright miss?" a middle-age man said offering a handkerchief to Kia.

"I'm sorry to bother you." Kia said as she wipe her tears.

"It's no bother at all. Oh, your reading about the Hiwatari twins are you?" the middle-age man asked. "You know those two are angels, it's sad though Voltaire did something he shouldn't that made the twins suffer."

"Excuse me sir but do you know if the rumor were true, if Kia did die?" Kia asked just to confirm that she is her.

"You can say that she's dead. But if you mean her body she's alive."

"What's that suppose to mean mister?"

"We can't see what we're looking for because it's hidden, just like you." the man said as he gently rub her cheek. The wind blew once more when Kia open her eyes she saw the middle-age man gone.

"What do you mean?" Kia asked as more tears flow.

Kia's POV

After 4 hours of being in the library I had been walking aimlessly. I don't want to go home yet, I don't want them to see my tears. I don't want to go to the dojo, I don't want to see Kai. I wonder why, why didn't Kai told me about it, does he even know about it. And Tala why didn't he told me I know he knows. I'm confuse I want to end everything, after all Kai doesn't want me, if does why didn't he came for me. And Tala he said it himself he said that I don't deserve him so he'll probably leave me. I didn't notice that I arrive at the park. It's so quiet, no one is here...no is here for me. That man leave as wel,l no one can ever stay with me I want to end everything. I'll just...kill myself.

Tala's POV

Good thing no body is here. It's weird though this is the park and it's sunday usually there will be hundreds of people here. Wait, why am I here? I want to be alone that's for sure but if I know the park we'll be crowded why would I go here. Hehe...a brown haired girl climbing the rail trying to commit suicide, you don't see that everyday. Wo! A brown haired girl with crimson eyes! "KIA!"

Normal POV

"KIA!" Tala shouted as he run towards her before it's too late.

'_Tala? No I must be dreaming. Tala won't come for me.'_ Kia thought as she lean over to fall.

"KIA!" Don't do it! I...need...I need you!" Tala shouted, Kia turn to him for a split second they're eyes were lock on to each other, the next second Tala was upside down; his feet trying to hold on to the rails and his was trying to keep holding Kia's hands.

"Tala, I'm..." Kia started as tears flow.

"We'll talk later...Let me save you first..." Tala said sweating just trying to pull Kia up.

"But why"

"I...I... I NEED YOU!" Tala shouted, finally they were in the ground each grasping for air. "You alright?...Hey don't cry."

"Tala...thank you"

"For what."

"For needing me..." Kia said as she sob to Tala's arms.

"Why did you do that anyway?"

"I...I was searching for someone...someone who'll...need me" Kia said as she sob some more.

"You idiot...why did you search...when I'm right here." Tala said as looking up to her. He put his hand on her cheeks and lean over to kiss her. To them the time had stop they didn't want to brake up, unfortunately the rain poured. "We should go home now...you'll get sick."

"Tala..before we go home...I want you to promise...that you'll never leave me, that you'll stay with me FOREVER!" Kia said as she grab Tala's hand.

"Of course as long as you promise me something." Tala said as he carry Kia bridal style.

"What's that?"

"That you'll say YES when I ask you something."

"How will I know which question."

"When someone important to you and me confess something" Tala said as he walk, Kia in his arms. '_I know Kai will tell you. I believe he will'_


	3. Weather gone bad

Legend

Movement

(Place (or with someone)/ time)

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

**Trivia**

Dreams

**Flashback**

/authoress' note/

_Prologue_

Last Chapter

"When someone important to you and me confess something" Tala said as he walk, Kia in his arms. '_I know Kai will tell you. I believe he will'_

_To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. A scale can measure if this two is equal, but it can never measure how much someone means to someone than someone. Someone may fight with another but that only means that they are the most closes among others. Even if someone tries to take that person away, you'll find that person even if that person is in the most darkest place you'll birng that person back to the light. Will you still do the same to a stranger?_

Chapter 3- Weather gone wrong.

(4PM: Kinomiya Dojo)

"It's starting to rain. Let get inside." Rei suggested. Everyone went inside except for one. "Kai, you should go inside." seeing that he wasn't listening Rei just went inside.

'_I'm sorry Tala I guess I can't tell her...I'm scared...'_

"Hey where's Kai?" Tyson asked loking around.

"His outside, he seems to be deep in thought,"

"Oh." Tyson as lightning struck cutting the power. "AH!"

"Calm down, where's the breaker?" Rei asked.

"Ki-kitchen" Tyson said shaking slightly. Rei went to the kitchen he tried the breaker but the light is still out.

"Hey guys, no luck." Rei said coming out of the kitchen with a lit candle.

_Knock, knock_

"Who do you think that is?" Tyson asked going to the door. When he opened it a boy stood in front panting. "Dude, you alrightt?"

"Please...can you...let me...hide." the boy said obviously panting. Without answer the boy got in and close the door.

_"Did you find him?"_

_"No"_

_"Darn!"_

The voice faded as the two men left. Tyson came back to the living room finding the boy he met fainted.

"Hey! Is he alright?" Tyson asked as he run towards the others.

"I would guess that he is just tired."

An hour later...

"Wha? Where am I?"

"Your at my house. You were looking for a place to hide and you collapse." Tyson explained.

"So...what's your name and who and why are those men after you?" Rei said as he join the conversation.

"My name is Ryo. And those guys are Biovolt." Ryo answered he looked up seeing them surprise. "So...um...who are you?"

"I'm Tyson. And that's Max, Rei and Daichi." Tyson said pointing them respectively.

"Wow! You guys are once the World Champions, right? So...um where's Kai. I'm a real big fan of his." Ryo said his eyes sparkling with joy. Everyone sweatdrop.

"His-"

"Hey Kai can I get your autograph!" Ryo asked as he ran towards Kai. Kai just stared at him for a few seconds he then began to walk away. "Oh c'mon Kai please!"

"Um...Kai this is Ryo. If it's alright can he stay here." Rei said in pleading way.

"It's not my place. Just get him out of my way." Kai said in a emotionless tone.

"Kai you should knot that...his from Biovolt." at this Kai practically jump. Kai began to walk away to the kitchren where he could use the phone.

"Don't dare go to the kitchen. I'm going to make an important call." Kai said dangerously. When Kai disappeared to the kitchen, everyone just stared.

"His so cool!" Ryo once again said with sparkling eyes. Again everyone sweat drops.

(Kitchen: Phone conversation Kai,_Tala,_ **Kia**)

**"Hello?"**

"I need to talk to Tala."

**"Who's this?"**

"Kai."

**"Hey um Kai, this is Kia. Sorry about running away a while ago. Can you do me a favor?"**

"What?"

**"Please don't tell Tala...about my hand."**

"Why?"

"**You see Tala is already very very worried about me and I don't want him to worry some more.**

"Yeah sure."

**"Thanks. I'll pass the phone to him now."**

"Yeah."

(On another room)

_"What?"_

"Biovolt."

_"What!"_

"Yeah there's this kid he came here. The Biovolt is after him."

_"Darn it! I thought they were gone."_

"Tala, protect Kia."

"_I will always. What do you think they want?"_

"I would guess the same thing"

_"Do you think that boy knows something important?"_

"Probably"

_"What to do?"_

"Why not come meet each other."

_"That's a great sneeze"_

"What happen to you"

_"Ah...training."_

"Your not so good with lying, are you!"

_"Fine"_

"Well"

_"Kia tried to kill herself"_

"WHAT! WHY!"

_"Chill. I don't know why, she doesn't want to talk about it."_

"She alright?"

_"Yeah, not a single scratch sneeze or cold"_

"Tala? Are you still hoping.

_"Yeah."_

"Why?"

_"I know you'll tell her one day."_

"..."

_"The great Kai Hiwatari speechless. Wow!"_

"Shut up!"

_"sneeze"_

"You sure your alright?"

_"Yeah sneeze"_

"I doubt sneeze"

_"Well, well seems someone is standing in the rain for too long"_

"Shut sneeze"

_"Ha sneeze"_

"sneeze"

_"I hate being sick"_

"Atleast you don't have a freaky fan boy who keeps bothering you for an autograph"

_"Ha! sneeze"_

"Ha yourself."

_"Stupid two-tone haired"_

"I heard thae red head"

_"Emotionless freak!"_

"Girly boy!"

_"Maniac!"_

"Demon!"

_"Muscle obsess freak!"_

"Kia obsess freak!"

_"..."_

"Got ya!"

_"Stupid two-tone haired!"_

"Shut up, red head!"

_"Emotionless freak!"_

"Girly boy!"

_"Maniac!"_

"Demon!"

_"Wait we've been there before."_

"Whatever, demon."

_"You maniac!"_

"Prove that I am!"

_"Let see...when you battle Tyson you were a super maniac. Now prove that I'm a demon"_

"Easy. Everytime you use your 'Northern Rogue' technique."

_"Whatever getting back to the topic."_

"Where are we going to meet?"

_"Why not here?"_

"Ask Kia."

_"Um Kia...can the bladebrakers come here?"_

**"Sure"**

_"Thanks."_

"Then it's decided"

"AH!"

_"What was that?"_

"Tyson. His afraid of the dark."

_"Why don't you stay here then? Though it will be good to see him like that" _

"Um...sure. Hold on. Hey! Idiots pack up."

"Sure"(Rei)

"Thank heaven." (Tyson)

"You don't have to call us idiots" (Max)

"His so cool!" (Ryo)

_"His obsess."_

"Tell me about it."

_"Alright, I'll tell you."_

"Shut up, Demon!'

"Um Kai who's that?" (Rei)

_"A demon"_

_"Kai I'm SOO gonna kill you!"_

"Hey is that Tala!" (Ryo)

"Yeah why?"

"Cool I'm also a huge fan of his. Hey Tala can I get an autograph." (Ryo)

_"NO!"_ he shouted across the phone

"Shut up demon!"

_"No you shut up maniac!"_

"Whatever. Bye."

_"Bye!"_

"Bye!"

_"Just hang up and get your ass here so I can kick it!"_

"Oh I'm going to be there, but your the one who get his ass kick"

_"Whatever!"_

They both hang up...

"So um Kai where are we going?" Rei asked.

"Away."

"Is there light?" /Tyson, obviously/

"What do you think."

"We're going to Tala's right!." /Max, obviously sugar high/

"Cool!" /Guess...Ryo/

"We're here."

"KAI!" an angry person shouted, pinning Kai on the ground. Wrestling time.

"Hey Tala, can I have an autograph?"

"Go away kid!"

"Tala get back to bed!' Kia shouted as she ran towards Tala.

"I said I'm fine" Tala said still wrestling.

"Tala, do I have to get the others?"

"I said I'm fi- sneeze"

"See."

"You should follow the lady" Kai said smirking. sneeze

"You should be in bed too."

"I'm fine"

"You two are so stuborn" Kia said pouting. "You guys! Help me with this two!"

"Wha? N-" too late Bryan and Spencer carried them both to the house."Put us down! Put us down!" they struggled.

"Come on in you guys."

(Inside the mansion)

"Put us down!"

"Fine!" they were drop on the floor hard.

"So who's the new kid?" Bryan asked.

"I'm...R-ryo."

"What's with you?" Tyson asked receiving no answer. He decided to look where he was looking. "And why are you looking at Kia?" At this the BBA /-Kai/ stared at him in a teasing manner and the Blitzkrieg boys glared at him and Kai just looked at Kia.

'_It doesn't matter. This kid is no competion to Tala_.' Kai thought still staring at her before Tala sneeze and fainted.

"Tala! Tala!"

"His seems really sick. His fever it's so high. Let's take him to the hospital." Rei said. Kia was spechless she was about to collapse as well.

"Kia, Tala will be alright he's strong." Kai said as he place a comforting hand on Kia's shoulder.

"Yeah."

'_Looks like Tala is going to be a problem with my mission. She musn't remember, I will take her away if that's the only way. I wont fail. I wont go back to...Biovolt_'

(Hospital)

"He's going to be fine. He just needs to rest overnight." the doctor explained.

'_That's good atleast Kia wont be that worried._' Kai thought as he sat down next to Tala.

"Doctor can you please check Kai as well.

"What I don't need to sneeze"

"Looks like you need to, You don't want to stay in the hospital, don't you?"

"I surrender." the doctor began to check Kai.

"You should rest as well."

"What! My two MOST favorite bladers are sick! And I still don't have my autograph!"

"Do me a favor and shut up!" Tala and Kai both shouted in unison obviuosly irritated. They drifted to sleep fter a moment of silence. Ryo was still looking down.

"Hey don't worry I'll get you one." Kia said as she sit beside him.

"Um...thanks." Ryo said blushing. "Tala, is he special to you?"

"Yeah, you see when I was eight Tala took care of me he was always there for me and he still is."

"Do you like him?"

"Why did you ask?"

"Nothing. I'm going out for some air." Ryo stood up and went outside.

'_Why did he asked?'_

(Outside: Ryo)

Ryo's POV

I unpocket my celphone and dial a number. It rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hello."

"Sir, Tala and Kai are sick, sir."

"What about the girl?"

"She doesn't remember a thing. It seems she is well attach to Tala,"

"Make sense. Did you act thst you like her?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Keep this up and your free to go, but remember if you fail you won't see tomorrow again."

"Yes sir"

He hang up. Talk about stict sigh I must capture her before Kai tells her.


	4. My angel stolen

Legend

Movement

(Place (or with someone)/ time)

"Talking"

_'Thought_

**Trivia**

Dreams

**Flashback**

/authoress' note/

_Prologue_

Last Chapter

He hang up. Talk about strict sigh I must capture her before Kai tells her.

_An angel, what is an angel? You may say it's just a creature with wings, but my angel is with me and she doesn't have wings. My angel; the one I will be with forever. I'm worried though what if I stay with my angel too long then I'll be more hurt if she goes away. Why must I suffer?_

Chapter 4- My Angel…stolen?

(6AM: Tala's POV)

Ughh…What happened? White? Where do I know is white. Heaven maybe…nah…hmm…hospital. What am I doing in a hospital? Let see, I was sick then Kai came along I wrestle with him, Bryan and Spencer carried us inside, Tyson asked the new kid a question, what question was that? Let me think

**"And why are you looking at Kia?"**

Right…What! That dude is toast! I slightly open my eyes. I smirked. Jester Tyson and Jester new kid are making a fool of themselves. Well at least Kia is having fun, even Kai is smirking.

"Took you long enough to wake up."

"What's going on?" I'm totally clueless.

"Well, Kia was really worried about you and our 'Jesters' are trying to cheer her up, but seriously I think Kia is faking it." I should have never gotten sick.

"I thought Jesters are funny not fools." By this everyone's eyes are at me, seconds later everyone's laughing and a certain girl is hugging me. It's like I died, oh well at least I get a hug from my little angel. A gentle touch from her all my anger disappears, that reminds me what about that new kid. Oh right his toast! How dare he glare at me only Kai can do that!

(Ryo's POV)

This is bad if I don't do anything I'll end up dead. Tala I hate you, because of you I'm going to fail my mission. What must I do?

"**Make her trust you, once you're done with that tell her what happen about Tala and herself…the bad one."**

Tell her the bad one. I can't believe I'm doing this no, no I must do this. I didn't lie about being a fan, I was, I was a fan of him and Kai, but that was before, before I knew they were the reason of my family's death and my capture. I never forgiven them about that, they were the reason I lost them and now the two of them will suffer.

(Tala's POV)

"Hey Tala you feeling better?"

"Yeah, you've been out for a while." Really?

So that's why I feel like Tyson." laugh I can't believe it I'm funny by making a fool out of Tyson, cool!

"HEY!"

"Hmm…Tala you still feel hot, why don't you sleep some more." Kia is really worried about me, it makes me wonder how long I've out.

"Sure, if you sleep with me."

"WOOO! Whistle I could feel Kai glaring at me…haha I'm good as dead.

(Normal POV)

'_Tala, wait till I get my hands on you. I'm going to strangle you to your death!'_ Kai thought angrily thought his face is calm.

'_I think I know what Kai is thinking'_ Rei thought.

'_I should stay with Kia, that way Kai wont kill me.' _Tala thought shaking slightly.

'_What should I do they're getting closer by the minute!'_ Ryo shouted in his mind.

'_What is Kia's answer!' _The four thought at the same time.

"Do you want me to…"

"Yes!"

'_NO!'_ (Kai)

'_Tala is SO dead' _(Rei)

"_No way'_ (Ryo)

"What I mean to say is…do you want me to get sick"

"Bummer"

Mental sigh (Kai, Rei, Ryo)

'_Nice choice'_ (Kai)

'_Good Tala's not dead' _(Rei)

'Good' (Ryo) 

"Then, when I get better"

'_TALA! YOU'RE GETTING YOURSELF KILLED!" _(Kai, Rei)

"Hmm…when we get married sure."

"Promise" Tala said in a playful voice.

"Yes. I have to go get change, I still have school."

"I'll take you sneeze"

"No. I'll take her. Let's go." Kai ordered heading to the door.

"Hey Maniac take care of her!"

"You too…Demon." Kai said walking out of the hospital room with Kia.

(6:30AM: On the way to the mansion) /this conversation is only between Kai and Kia so I'll just put Kai's in **bold**/

"Hey Kai why did you volunteered to take me to school."

"**I just want to make sure you're alright."**

"Why?"

"**Tala became very worried after the park incident"**

"How did you know about that?"

"Tala tells me every secret he has, you know best friend thing" 

"I see."_ 'I wonder if he knows'_ "I…I'm not forcing you to tell me and it's alright if you don't tell me, I just want to ask, what happen to Tala before four years ago?"

"**Well let's just say he was force to gave up a very very important part of his life."**

"Must be very important"

"**Yeah. You should have seen his face."**

"This may sound weird but was I the first one Tala love?"

"**Actually it was my twin sister"**

'Who is she?"

'_Why is she so curious, don't tell me she knows'_ **"Kia"**

"We have the same name. Is it possible he loves me because we have the same name?"

"**No way, you may have the same name but that doesn't mean you two are different. We're here, go get change."**

"K"

'_Good thing she isn't **that** curious; she still can keep quiet.'_

…After 30 minutes…

'_What's taking her so long?'_

…After 5 minutes…

(Kai's POV)

It's 7:20, only 10 minutes to go. I better go check. I knock at the door, when no one answered I went in anyways.

"Kia hurry up! Kia?" When I got in no one was there. It's quite disturbing; the room was ransacked. Then I notice the window it was open and it had a note. I walk closer to read it.

'_No'_ I run back to the hospital, the note in hand.

Kai,

I have your sister if you want her back bring Ryo as an exchange. If Ryo told you anything concerning Biovolt then we will kill her. 12AM the exchange will be made at the old warehouse; your hideout. **Do not** tell anyone else about this especially the cops or **we will kill her.**

Biovolt Leader 

I got back to the hospital in 5 minutes. I immediately wake Tala up.

"What is it Kai?" I didn't have the time to talk I just handed him the note. "I can't believe this, what happened?"

"We got back to the mansion, she was getting change I waited for 35mins then I went in and she was gone."

"This is bad, we have to get Kia back." I know I will not let anything happen to my sister.

"They want me right, then I'll go get her myself"

"NO!" Tala and I shouted at the same time.

"Why not?"

"Because you're from Biovolt!"

"We can't trust anyone from Biovolt especially with Kia."

"Look, like you two I want Kia to be safe. Let me do this, it started because I escape."

"Well he does have a point, Kai, Tala you should give him a shot."

"Tyson stay out of this. You can't do anything."

"But Spencer."

"Ryo, we don't trust you and we don't trust Biovolt either, if we let you save Kia you **will** be caught and they wont give Kia back either."

"But still" When will this kid give up; I'm not trusting the life of my sister to a Biovolt lackey.

Crash what was that? We all turn around to see the window; there was a man in a black suite with black glasses and an unconscious girl in his hand. Kia!

"Kia! Let her go!"

"Not a chance. We just want to confirm that this girl is indeed Kia Hiwatari."

"Kia Hiwatari, I thought her name was Kia Katagiri."

"I see so she used your mother's family name."

"Don't harm her please you can take my life, please don't hurt her." Tala what are you saying? I should be saying that.

"That sounds good Ivanov, the Leader will like it but that's unnecessary. We only want the life of the traitor; him." He pointed at Ryo. "What will it be gentlemen; the information how to take down Biovolt or Lady Kia." What's this about, why would they give us choices.

"We still have time, we'll meet you there."

"Alright I'll be going then."

"Wait, who is this Leader of yours, it's not Boris is it."

"Patience Young Master Kai you'll meet him soon." A helicopter came, the man reach for it and flies away.

"Kai, what should we do?"

"Kia is our top priority, we'll defeat Biovolt some…how…"

"Kai!" That's the last thing I heard; everything became dark. I can feel something hot rush down my arm…it hurts.

(Kia's POV)

Where am I? I was in my room a while ago. It's so dark I'm scared. Tala help me.

"Good you're awake" Who is that? "Don't be scared."

"Who are you?"

"You should know me more than anyone."

"Wha-What do you mean?"

"Oh right your memory." My memory? "Do you know anyone by the name of Voltaire?"

"Yes, is he behind this"

"About the lost of your memory yes, but he has nothing to do with your capture."

"But I thought he's the bad guy"

"Why did you say that?"

"Um…I caught Tala talking about it and something about an experiment."

"Tala? So he's still guilty about that."

"About…Kia Hiwatari"

"So you know quite a bit."

"Yes, Kai told me that Tala loved her."

"Her? Why are saying her?"

"Because of what that man said. He told me _"We can't see what we're looking for because it's hidden"_ you see I thought that if the real me is still hidden and I have no right to call her, me"

"You're very modest. Tell me who said that."

"I really don't know who but I remember his features. He is a tall man he has two big strands of silver bangs falling on his face and the back part is short and blue and his eyes are crimson eyes. Do you know him?"

"Yes, I know him very well."

"Hey mister look I found a secret door."

"It must lead outside."

"Mister let's escape together."

"No I'm fine here, you should escape danger awaits you here."

"But mister."

"I'll still be lock up even if I escape."

"I see. Mister I hope you can compensate for your mistakes and I hope they set you free."

"I'll do my best to do that. Now hurry up, run as fast as you can."

"See you later mister." After saying I crawled under the bed and open a secret door.

(Normal POV)

'_Take care my granddaughter'_

(Tala's POV)

Kia I hope you're safe. Kia c'mon please be alright. sigh why Kia, why not me. I can't forgive myself if something like before happened again. Rei came in and dragged me outside; he said he wants to talk about something important.

"What is it Rei?"

"It's way too easy. I mean why would they kidnap Kia instead Ryo. Ryo went out at the same time Kia got kidnap."

"Well that's because Kia knows something."

"Is that why her memory was erased?"

"Not exactly. The experiment was to make Kia a cyborg, of course it failed instead it erased her memory."

"A cyborg, what for?"

"She refused to tell anyone about what she knows. Turning her to a cyborg they will be able to control her brain."

"I see the reason she lost her memory is from the mistake, but I still don't understand why you feel guilty about it."

"They discovered her power because of me. We had a fight after that; I went to the arena there was no one there I blurted out everything."

"I'm sure even if that happened Kia will forgive you, just tell her."

"Actually between you, me and Kai I plan on marrying her and I got a ring too."

"Wo! Really!"

"Shh…pipe down."

"Can I see it please please please please."

"Fine!" I took out my locket and open it; there lies a silver ring with a small sparkling blue diamond.

"Nice. Soo…when are you asking her?"

"After Kai tells her."

"I see, but what if someone ask her before you"

"Like who?" I gave him my MOST demon look I have which is very demonic.

"Um…no one."

"No really who is it"

"I think its Ryo."

"Ryo who?"

"You know Ryo; golden-haired blue-eyed big fan."

(Normal)"Oh right" (demonic) "his toast!"

"Stop doing that, PLEASE! What's wrong with you!"

"I get cranky if I lack sugar."

"Cranky! Cranky! You're more M-O-R-E serious than that."

"Don't tell Kai about the ring" (serious talk)

wide eyed response "Su-sure"

"Thanks pal!"

"You're CRAZY!"

"Wow you just notice."

"I give up I'm going inside."

"See ya!" Now that's how you get someone off your back. sigh Kia wait for me I'm going you get you back even if it means losing my life. Wait for me.


End file.
